If Amy Rose Was In The Frollo Show
If Amy Rose Was In The Frollo Show is a fanon series created by I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE which consists of edits made to episodes of The Frollo Show where Amy Rose becomes somewhat part of the plot.. The series is considered by some to be the magnum opus of Jon's creative prowess. The series is no longer available to the public as I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE has taken down all of his YouTube videos. Plot Summaries To be expected, these episodes contribute little to the actual TFS series, yet they establish the fanon beliefs that Jon runs off of when dealing with his other series. *Frollo Beats Up Evil Residents Part 2; Amy Rose is randomly inserted into the Rickety Town section. *Frollo Sees Dead People; Amy Rose is at Gaston's funeral, simply edited in. *Frollo Faps to a Firefighters Calendar; Frollo faps to a picture of a sexualized Amy Rose, thus rendering the original title completely pointless. *Frollo Gets Aids; Amy Rose is randomly inserted next to Stocking during her encounters with Frollo. *Frollo Has a Bad Feeling; Amy Rose randomly stands by Stocking when she joins Los no Frollos. She, for some reason, refuses to join the group, with Hades reminding her that Frollo apparently raped her. It's not played for laughs or as a one off joke like Chincherrinas would pull in TFS, its legitimately played for drama. Purpose It is unclear why I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE would put so much effort into a series with virtually no point. One would think that the absence of his favorite character in the real show was too much for his little heart to bear, so he created his own version as if it were some sort of a fanfiction. However, it is more likely that he was hinting Chincherrinas to include Amy as a main character in his show. Judging from Chin's opinion on ILAR's series, it didn't work very well. Reactions At the time when the series was fresh, everyone in I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE's circle of friends found the shorts to be quite good, embracing the fanon Jon was creating. People like Agito90 decided to have fun with the idea by adding Amy Rose and other characters to The Frollo Show under Jon's fanon. Most people, on the other hand, did not like the series one bit. Some pointed out how lazy and uncreative the work was, while others didn't bother batting an eyelash at it. Chincherrinas himself even voiced his disdain at this series on Facebook; : Chincherrinas: "I like my two big series, but I'll always prefer The Frollo Show over Smash Bros Lawl: people don't complain, no one else will ever be able to imitate it (whereas lawl has many spin-offs), and movesets seem to get much less thumbs up x). Its overall much much more uplifting." : King DJ: "Doesn't 'If Amy Rose was in the Frollo show' count as a spin-off?" : Chincherrinas: "@Daniel Clayton don't you ever compare that thing with TFS... again. They're in completely different leagues." He also discourages the fact that some people treated this series as canon to TFS. Category:Series Category:I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE